Avenging Friend and Family
by MovieLover06
Summary: This is an Attack of the Clones fic, where Obi Wan reunites with an unknown Jedi, that tries to help defeat Dooku. Read and review. This is only my third fanfic, be gentle!


Avenging Friends and Family  
  
Chapter 1: The Reunion As Obi Wan waited impatiently for a miracle as he was to be executed, he sensed a presence of an unknown Jedi in the Force. As Anakin came into view with Padme, he knew that Anakin had disobeyed his orders. But as Anakin and Padme were chained to the pillars, Anakin told him that he had sent the transmission and then came to rescue him. As the execution began, a Jedi snuck up in the balcony and used her blue light saber to frighten Dooku; she was accompanied with Mace Windu. As they jumped off the balcony, Jango Fett shots at Mace Windu, and he is conflicted in a battle with him. The unknown Jedi was actually Obi Wan's daughter, Emily Kenobi. She yelled to him, "Father!" She slices the chain with her light saber and joins her father in a battle with many droids. As they were surrounded by droids, a ship came from the sky with Master Yoda and the clones. As Emily also helped Anakin out of his chains, he jumped and undid Padme's chains and jumped onto a creature that had tried to kill them. As Emily and her father were battling, he started to say, "What are you doing here? I know that Qui-Gon's sister trained you to become a Jedi and took care of you, but I didn't know she sent you on a hover ship to visit. This is too dangerous for you." "Father, I'm sorry that Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by the apprentice of Darth Sidious, but I have to help. I am quite skilled then from the last time we met. How has Anakin been?" "He's been attached to Padme and they want to get married, I won't allow it though, it will get too complicated after that." As Emily was about to reply she noticed that Dooku was leaving and boarding his private ship. "I must go, father. I will be all right." Emily started running toward Dooku reflecting all of the lasers being shot at her. As she arrived at the ship, it started lifting off, so she hid in the storage compartment. Obi-Wan looked quickly and saw that she was gone. He just hoped that she would be all right. He didn't want to lose someone else he loved again. As he started boarding a ship with Anakin and Padme, he yelled at the pilot, "Follow that ship!" "Yes sir." As they gained speed they began moving closer and closer until Dooku ordered two cruisers to get behind their ship and shoot it down. As the cruisers were shooting, it hit the ship and Padme fell out. Anakin gasped and started jumping out, but Obi Wan grabbed him and said, "No, you need to help me defeat Dooku, I need your help." "No, Padme needs me more." With that Anakin jumped out of the ship and ran to Padme's side. Obi-Wan would have to face Dooku alone.  
  
Chapter 2: The Duel of Fates As Dooku's ship landed, Emily jumped out of the storage compartment and yelled at him, "You are going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku." Dooku turned around and said, "Who are you?" "I'm a Jedi named Emily. Kenobi. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my father." "Oh, so now you think you are an all-powerful Jedi? Well, we shall see about that." As Dooku takes out his red light saber, Emily took out her blue light saber, and they started to fight. As Obi-Wan entered the hangar of the ship, he heard noises ahead, sounds of light sabers clashing together. As he was amazed to see, he saw Emily fighting alone with Count Dooku. He also noticed that her energy level was decreasing and ran in to help her. As Emily backed up from the strong hit between both light sabers, she saw her father running in to help, but as she was looking, Dooku zapped blue electricity at her, and carried her body to a pit. As she landed she felt the electricity sizzling inside her skin, as she flinched and tried to get up. Obi Wan was enraged and sliced his blue light saber at Dooku. "So Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is your daughter? Well it will be my pleasure to kill her." As they fought on, Obi Wan lost grip and Dooku sliced at his arm, and leg. Obi Wan fell as he felt the burning pain in his leg and arm. As Obi Wan lay there, holding his leg in pain, Dooku was taking aim and with that, Emily jumped up in front of her father with her light saber hitting Dooku's. "Brave of you girl, you'd think you would know better, before you get killed." "I am still alive." As Emily started fighting him, she sliced at his leg and he began to fall. "So, you think you have defeated me?" With that, he jumped up, and ran over toward Obi Wan and started to raise his light saber to stab him. But Emily wouldn't allow this and jumped in front of her father and took the hit. As the light saber penetrated through her skin, she felt her energy leave her. But she kept fighting, while the light saber lay in her chest. Dooku grabbed it and slipped it out of her, and stabbed her again in her stomach. "As I was saying it would be my pleasure to kill you." "My father will avenge me," Emily said weakly. As Dooku ran off, Emily still stood there and started to wobble around toward where her father lay. As Obi Wan looked up, he saw Emily with two holes in her chest and stomach. Emily started to lose energy and fell forwards. Obi Wan ran up to her limping, and embraced her in his arms. Emily looked up as she saw her father, but gasped out, "I'm sorry Father, I failed you. I wanted to show you how good a Jedi I was. And now because of me, Dooku is getting away, go after him, father." "No, Emily, I have to take care of you. I'm not losing anyone else." "Father. I wanted to become your Padawan, but I knew you wouldn't let me. I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I wanted to be a Jedi so much. I wanted you to be proud of me. I'm sorry, I. I. Father. I love you." "Don't talk, shh. I love you too, Emily." Emily started to stop breathing, but she was able to grab her father and kiss him on the cheek and say, "May the force. be with. you, Father." Emily started to fall back as Obi Wan grabbed her, and said, "Don't go, Emily don't go!" But her all of her energy was gone, and she died lying in her father's arms. Just then, Anakin and Padme ran in to the hangar and saw Dooku's ship begin to take off, they both shot at it, but it was out of reach. Anakin and Padme ran to Obi-Wan's side. "Master?" Anakin said. "Why didn't you back me up with Dooku, young Padawan? Since you did not help me, Emily died!" Obi Wan lay there hugging Emily's lifeless body, Anakin and Padme brought Emily's body and Obi Wan on a ship to Naboo, so Anakin and Padme could get married. And so they did. But Obi Wan would never forget his daughter who sacrificed her life for his. Now he would avenge Dooku from all the deaths of his friends and family, like Qui Gon and Emily. They would never be forgotten. 


End file.
